Oda Triplets
Introduction The Oda Triplets, Shu Oda, Wu Oda, and Wei Oda are actually a single child. His name was originally Kazuma Oda when he was born. However soon after his quirk activated and Jin became three different babies. Flabbergasted Mineko Kitabatake, their mother, decided to name them after the three kingdoms of china. Unable to support three children on her own Mineko decided to place the three babies in a basket and leave them infront of North Star Academy's Gates. It was there they were discovered by the grounds keeper Kagome oda, who took the children in as her own. Due to her position as the grounds keeper the triplets grew up on campus. Appearance Shu Oda is a young boy with a soft face and brown hair. Despite his small frame he is much stronger than he looks. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a red tank top, a pair of short tan shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Shu looks the most intimidating among the three. Wu Oda is a bright young girl with long black hair. She usually wears a light blue shirt and a pair of short tan shorts. Her sneakers are white, but most of the time they are brown from the dirt. She has the most pretty smile among the three. Wei Oda is the runt of the litter. He is noticeably smaller in body mass than Shu and Wu, but he makes up for it with his fleet of foot. Most of the time Wei can be seen wearing a white t-shirt, black knee length shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. His brown hair is always kept messy. Personality Shu is aggressive and more likely to pick a fight. Most of the time he prefers to deal with problems the direct route. He is quick to anger and slow to calm down. The best description for him is a boar. His tunnel vision often gets him into serious trouble, but lucky for him his siblings can pull him back though their mental link. Shu considers himself to be the oldest among the tree and as a result he sees it as his duty to protect his siblings. Wu is a easy going child. She prefers to stay calm in most situations and think things though with a rational plan. She is the bookworm among the trio, thought all of them do read, but her desire for knowledge goes far beyond the others. Her favorite subject however is astronomy. Wu considers herself the second oldest and thus it is her responsibility to look out for Wei and keep Shu from doing something stupid. She is the voice of reason among the trio. When she speaks both physically and mentally they all listen. Wei is the hyper child. He is always running from here to there and back there again. He loves to talk and loves to make new friends. For him the world is one great sand box to explore. Among the siblings he has been to the most places and seen the most things. He is also quite the charmer and has a way with people. As the youngest Wei feels he has no responsibility to his siblings. Life itself is simple his play pin and his siblings exist to keep him from falling over the edge. Despite Wei and his siblings belief that Wei is the youngest Wei is actually the original body. Among the siblings Wei is the most loved. History W Abilities Physical Traits Enhanced Strength - Despite being a young age Shu is far stronger than he looks. When their bodies were made into three their genes were mutated. Shu's little mutation made him stronger than the others. For Shu gaining muscle is easy and his taste for aggression is higher. Shu can lift three times his own body weight. Enhanced Speed - Due to their many games on campus and their pranks on the older students the Oda Triplets have learned to be fast on their feet. Adding in their small size it makes them extraordinary hard to catch or to hit for that matter. Enhanced Reflexes - Due to their closeness on campus and the training heroes to be the Oda Triplets have spent a lot of their youth playing on their obstacle courses and training with the older students. This play has honed their reflexes far beyond that of any normal ten year old, and father than most adults. Another bonus comes from the sense share that the three children share. If one of them sees something then the others can see it to. This means that they can literally have eyes in the back of their head due to one of the tree watching their backs. This allows them to react and respond to things that normally would not catch. Enhanced Senses - Due to the nature of their quirk the three share three brains and they can share senses. This means that their bodies are capable of reading and responding to sensual inputs faster due to their ability to focus more than one mind on the task. One of the siblings could move to a safe place and then focus on helping the other. This will allow his brain to assist the other in a fight. Not only do they have the advantage of borrowing brains but the training in North Star Academy's hero school has assisted them in honing these senses. The triplets gain this training in their early days of their youth when they would prank and bug the older hero students. They would often participate in their afternoon lessons or training. Enhanced Intelligence - Due to the nature of their quirk the three of them are working with three minds instead of one. This means they can pass ideas among each other and bounce them off each others brains. Where one brain excels at one fiend the other excels at another. This allows the triplets to learn at a faster rate, study at a faster rate, and process information at a faster rate. Enhanced Endurance - They are ten year olds who were trained by expiring heroes. Their youth already allows them to push themselves to their limits with their boundless energy. Adding the extreme endurance training from aspiring youth who they copied the Oda Triplets can go for days, to the great displeasure of their Mother. Way of Combat Each of the Oda's fight in a different way. Shu fights wit his muscle power and his speed. He wields a baseball bat and fights with the skill of a expert swordsmen. His swings are pinpoint, accurate, and targeted. During their study sessions the Oda's took the time to study the human body. They know the main weak points on the human form and as a result Shu targets those points when he strikes a opponent. When his bat is not available he uses his fist.. Shu is not above fighting dirty. He will throw sand in your eyes, milk in your face, and even ambush you if he thinks it will help him win. Wu fights mainly with a sling shot and potion bottles. Her studies have given her knowledge of alchemist properties of many plants and animal parts. She uses the school's lab, which she is not allowed in, to brew up potions that she uses in a fight. When she is not shooting bottles of potions she is using rocks. Her accuracy with her sling is pin point. She will often use darts and old puffer fish to paralyze her enemies. Unknown to her mother she carries a box cutter in case a fight gets up close and personal. Among the siblings she is the one most likely to fight dirty. Wei fights with speed. He is fast, really fast. At top speeds he can run up to thirty miles per hour. He is also skilled at climbing and staying out of sight. Wei fights mainly in stealth and strikes faster than his opponents can react. His favorite weapon is a ice pick, which he stole out of his adopted mother's dead husband tool box. Wei often keeps many other tools on him just in case of a emergency. He has a screw driver, both fillip and flat. A hammer, which is useful against tougher opponents. Tape measure, some rope, electric tape, lock picks, which he got from a delinquent, and a bag of shrunken, which he stole from the hero shop. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:North Star Academy Student Category:Children